


Hyunjin Nugu Aegi?

by wendysbear



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Catfish - Freeform, Gen, and haseul curses a lot, choerry loves it tho, dino is baby, jinsoul just wants to call someone baby, mention of svt, so is Hyunjin, this is short and a mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-18 16:32:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18253646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wendysbear/pseuds/wendysbear
Summary: The members still disliked when Jinsol called them ‘baby’ which sucked for her since that was her favorite pet name for like everyone she cared deeply. Sometimes she even called orbits ‘baby’ just to emphasize the meaning the word had to her, but none of the girls gave her the time of the day. Boo hoo to them.Now, all Jinsol had to do was to choose one of the maknaes (or anyone younger than her to be exact) to use Jeonghan’s sunbaenim strategy.OrJinsol really wants to call someone baby and she does whatever she can to achieve her objective.





	Hyunjin Nugu Aegi?

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I might've have spent more time watching video compilations than I should and it became this short one shot BUT! Some catfish never did any bad things to anyone right? hehe'
> 
> This is the video Jinsol is watching: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Mrtsqwqf9KY
> 
> Have a good read and please tell me your thoughts!

_ “It’s been a long time since we did it,”  _ Jeonghan said with a smirk, knowing exactly what he was doing. Jinsol’s eyes glued to the screen of her phone as if this wasn’t the hundredth time she watched that video (she enjoyed video compilations, who could judge her?).

 

_ “No, no, no, no, no,”  _ Dino said while being pulled to Jeonghan, who was barely fazed by his member’s reluctance.

 

_ “Dino, whose baby are you?” _

 

The maknae let out a defeated sigh, answering quickly, “ _ Jeonghan hyung’s baby.” _

 

_ “Ah, that’s right.”  _ Jeonghan smiled devilishly, not letting go of the boy’s arm. Jinsol giggled, knowing the outcome by heart.  _ “Until when?” _

 

_ “He said until I’m thirty,”  _ Dino said looking directly to the camera, while Jeonghan let go of him to laugh and agree.

 

The video ended like that, giving Jinsol’s too many weird ideas. Actually, she had been nurturing those ideas for a couple days, probably because she spent a lot of her free time watching video compilations of Red Velvet and Seventeen (sometimes she would encounter videos of Loona, but she’d be dammed if she clicked on those, especially the ones with her on the thumbnail).

 

But, this time, Jinsol was watching this video for a clear reason. The members still disliked when she called them ‘baby’ which sucked for her since that was her favorite pet name for like everyone she cared deeply. Sometimes she even called orbits ‘baby’ just to emphasize the meaning the word had to her, but none of the girls gave her the time of the day. Boo hoo to them.

 

Now, all Jinsol had to do was to choose one of the maknaes (or anyone younger than her to be exact) to use Jeonghan’s sunbaenim strategy.

 

(Yeah, she called him sunbaenim even inside her mind, she didn’t want to risk forgetting honorifics and end up bringing hate towards her group. She had seen it happen before and it got ugly.)

 

As a matter of fact, Jinsol thought it would be hard to find one of them defenseless and unaware of her evil plans. Or as evil as wanting to call someone baby could be.

 

But it was quite easy.

 

Hyunjin was silently munching her bread, sometimes bobbing her head to the rhythm of Heejin’s and Yerim’s song, while said girls talked loudly over the lyrics while sitting face to face in the couch for two. Jinsol smiled to herself, walking mindlessly to the kitchen and getting something (anything) edible to keep her hands busy  _ and  _ to have an excuse to approach Hyunjin.

 

Instead of sitting beside the girl, or making small talk, Jinsol hunched over the kitchen island with a… strawberry yogurt? This looked Jiwoo’s. This was definitely Jiwoo’s. Shit, Jungeun would be utterly pissed if she made Jiwoo cry, but, for the love of Persephone, Jinsol wouldn’t go bac-

 

“Yah unnie, that’s Jiwoo unnie’s food,” Hyunjin spoke, mouth half full.

 

“Uh?” Jinsol pretended not to know what she was talking about.

 

“The yogurt. It’s strawberry.” Hyunjin said as if it explained everything. And it did. But Jinsol didn’t want to talk about dairy.

 

Jinsol opened her mouth, but Hyunjin beat her to it. “You really should put it back, unnie. I don’t like when people mess with my bread, I don’t think Jiwoo unnie would like if you ate her yogurt.”

 

“Hyun-”

 

“I mean it, unnie. You don’t play with people’s food. This is serious business, y’know.”

 

Letting a tired huff out, Jinsol counted to three and then smiled.

 

“I do know.” She put the dammed yogurt aside, proving that she understood the food shouldn’t be eaten by her, gaining a small smile from Hyunjin. So baby. It made Jinsol smile bigger. “But I was curious about something else…”

 

“Uh? What would that be?”

 

“Hyunjin-ah, whose baby are you?” Jinsol asked, pouting. Her eyebrows probably were doing more than she was able to control, but it was part of her charms and she wasn’t backing down.

 

“What?!” Hyunjin  _ yeeted. _ It was too loud and too high to be considered a mere screamed. It was full on yeeting and it took everything in Jinsol to not break out laughing immediately.

 

“Whose baby are you, Hyunjin-ah?” The pout gave place to a more serious expression, forcing Hyunjin to realize this was a serious conversation even if it was the most ridiculous thing any of them could think of.

 

“I-I… Unnie, I don’t understand…” She let her bread fall into its tiny cute basket, avoiding eye contact.

 

“I want to know, Hyunjin-ah, whose baby are you?” Jinsol repeated again. She had prepared herself for that reaction. And for a lot of others.

 

Actually, Hyunjin’s reaction was the best from all the outcomes Jinsol had created in her mind. Jinsol was sure that if she had put Chaewon in this situation, she would receive a punch in her stomach. Bad outcome, but she could totally guilty trip Chaewon into the baby thingy. Not now, though. Now Jinsol had to force Hyunjin into it in another unknown way. She should’ve thought about this for longer, instead of just walking through the dorm looking for an easy target.

 

However, for Jinsol’s dismay, Hyunjin’s eyes fell onto one of the girls talking on the sofa. Oh no. Oh, n- wait. Could she use this on her favor?

 

“I- hm, I think, I’m, hm, Heejin’s baby maybe?” Hyunjin whispered, doubting all the syllables she spoke.

 

It wasn’t a physical punch to the stomach, but Jinsol could pretend it was an emotional one. It wasn’t, truthfully, she found the answer cute, but, c’mon, this wasn’t a matter of  _ ship _ , but a matter of  _ favorite pet names. _

 

“Oh…” Jinsol took one step back, stretching up her body and closing her expression. Nothing compared to her acting in woomanna. If she had used this ability, people would actually believe she was in love with a (ew) man. “I thought…” A single tear. Oh my Dionisius, she deserved an Oscar. “I thought you were, maybe, mine…”

 

Jinsol started to walk away, hand on her face and sniffling a little. The girl’s on the sofa noticed the movement, lowering the music’s volume and switching looks between her and Hyunjin, who was quick to follow her.

 

“Unnie!” Her voice was soft but worried. “I didn’t mean to hurt you, I’m sorry.”

 

She almost regretted her tantrum when Hyunjin’s words were drenched with honesty. Really, she had half a heart to call it a bluff and take Hyunjin out to eat bread as an apology.

 

But, oh well, Jinsol wasn’t a gemini for nothing.

 

“It… is okay, Hyunjinnie, I’ll just go-” A huge ass sob broke through her body the exact moment Haseul walked by them.

 

Perfect.

 

“Wh-” Haseul stopped on her tracks and words, joining the group of spectators. Hyunjin wanting to die and Jinsol, to laugh. “Why is Jinsollie crying?!”

 

“I-I” Hyunjin only stuttered or… “Aeong?”

 

“NO!” Chaewon screamed. Chaewon? Jinsol searched for the girl and found her under a blanket on the three sit couch she thought was empty. “No ‘aeong’ please!”

 

“Don’t scream at her!” Heejin came to her aid.

 

“She is a whole grown-up  _ human _ !”

 

“Don’t be mean to Aeongie!” Jinsol decided that, if Heejin got Hyunjin as her a baby, probably was because she was quick to support her. Even though she low-key agreed that the ‘aeong’ thingy should tone down a bit, she couldn’t make Hyunjin feel worse. It was already her fault the girl looked defeated, and with Chaewon’s words, she looked more down. “She has done nothing to you!”

 

Chaewon grunted, hiding her face under the blanket again. While Haseul looked puzzled since Jinsol’s tears were still there and Hyunjin wasn’t in her best state.

 

“Hm… Care to explain what’s going on?” Haseul asked crossing her arms.

 

Jinsol didn’t miss a beat. “I asked Hyunjin whose baby she is and she sa-”

 

“JINSOL UNNIE’S BABY!” The girl screamed, throwing her arms around her shoulders. “I’m Jinsol unnie’s baby.” Her voice was a bit breathless, but it made the biggest smile grow in Jinsol’s face.

 

“Is that so?” Jinsol asked happily.

 

“Aeong!”

 

A grunt from underneath the blanket, that sounded a lot like a low ‘fuck’ was heard as soon as Hyunjin spoke. It got Haseul’s attention, but the woman pretended to hear nothing, for the sake of the sweet scene in front of her.

 

“Aeongie, who-” Jinsol started to ask, voice elated and two keys higher than usual, but she was interrupted by Chaewon, who rose from the couch, standing on her two feet and breathing heavy. Could’ve been a scary image if it wasn’t… well, Park Chaewon.

 

“Stop. Enabling. It.” Chaewon groaned. “For fucks sake, just stop! You crazy fuckers think yo-”

 

“PARK CHAEWON!” Said girl looked at the person who screamed her name, apparently realizing for the first time Haseul was in the room and she, definitely, shouldn’t curse in front of their leader. “HOW MANY FUCKING TIMES DO I HAVE TO MOTHERFUCKING TELL YOU NOT TO CURSE LIKE FUCKING EVER?!”

 

For two seconds, all they could hear were Haseul’s angry breathes, until Yerim smiled brighter than the sun and jumped on Haseul’s back.

 

“UNNIE THAT WAS SO COOL! YOU LOOKED SO BAD _ BUTT _ SCREAMING A BUNCH OF F-WORDS WHILE TELLING US NOT TO USE THEM! I STAN!”

 

“THIS IS SO GOING TO THE NEXT LOONA KICK!” Sooyoung said excitedly. Nobody had noticed her just by the bathroom door, watching the whole ordeal with her phone in hands.

 

“The managers would nev-” Haseul tried to say the obvious, but Jinsol wasn’t in the mood of hearing the end of it.

 

Taking Hyunjin by the hand, she ran to Sooyoung, quickly taking the phone from her and hearing  _ a lot _ of curses. Some from Sooyoung, others from Haseul telling Sooyoung not to curse. And some almost curses from Yerim being supportive of Haseul’s useless of making them stop. It was a vicious circle.

 

She only stopped when they were in an open space, also known as the laundry room. It was Jungeun’s day of doing laundry, so the place was perfectly neat.

 

“What are you doing, unnie?” Hyunjin asked worriedly.

 

“Wait just a little more.”

 

Jinsol brought them to the middle of the room. One of her hands held Hyunjin’s, and the other fumbled with the phone. It took some time, but she was able to (finally) open the frontal camera to them, smiling like a little kid while pressing the record button.

 

“Now Hyunjin-ah, whose baby are you?” Jinsol asked and brought Hyunjin closer. The girl’s mouth was agape, not believing what was going on.

 

It only took a pout from Jinsol for Hyunjin to answer.

 

“Jinsol unnie’s baby.”

 

“Only mine?”

 

“And… orbits’.”

 

“Then say it again to them as well!” Jinsol let go of her hand to poke her cheek, seeing Hyunjin’s face redden with every second passing.

 

“Hyunjin-i is Jinsol unnie’s and orbits’ baby.”

 

With a smile, Jinsol stopped the recording.

 

“Babyyyyyyyyyyy,” she hugged Hyunjin who was unaccustomed to the pet name.

 

“Ay unnie… it’s weird.” Hyunjin frowned.

 

“But… aren’t you my baby?”

 

Hyunjin was shocked with the question, feeling like she fell into a trap when Jinsol’s smile got darker with time.

 

“You didn’t…”

 

“I REGRET NOTHING, BABY-AH!”

 

With a sloppy kiss to Hyunjin’s cheek, Jinsol literally ran out of the laundry room, scared that she might get that punch on her stomach after all.

 

But, no matter what, Hyunjin was her baby. And orbits’, of course.

**Author's Note:**

> tt @choiyunx


End file.
